Out Of Place
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: A spell gone wrong has sent Hermione back to the time of the Mauraders. She now has to fit in and make friends until she can get home. But just her luck who she runs in to. RLHG with hints of SBHG and JPHG. Reviews are very much appreciated. HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Hermione Granger sighed contentedly as she entered the Great Hall between her two best friends.

It was their final year as students at Hogwarts, and they had made a promise between them that they would live this year to its fullest.

Over the summer, the three had changed dramatically, and it was obvious that they were quite different from how they had been when they entered the hall for their first year.

Hermione's bushy hair had transformed into coffee colored ringlets and curls that framed her face beautifully, and her eyes seemed bigger and brighter. As for her choice of clothing, she was of course in her school uniform, but her friends back home had convinced her to bring more feminine muggle clothes including skirts and form fitting tops which she wore outside of classes. She had also come accustomed to a light amount of makeup which made her face glow.

As for the boys, they had obviously spent the majority of their summer playing quidditch, the evidence being toned muscles and tanned skin. Each stood at least 5 inches taller than Hermione; Ron was actually probably about 7 inches taller.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Hermione asked as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table the morning after they had arrived.

"Absolutely" Harry and Ron agreed simultaneously.

The trio took their time to greet their friends and look at how everyone else had changed. Before long, the headmaster stood before them, smiling as he watched the students converse happily. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and began

"Attention students" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall,

"You will be getting your timetables shortly. If you have any issues, please don't hesitate to tell your head of house and we will try to accommodate. Have a good year everyone" he finished as pieces of parchment appeared in front of each student with their schedule on it.

The three immediately scanned over them hastily, hoping for the best.

Their schedules were practically identical, to their immense relief, except for the few places where Harry and Ron would separate from Hermione for classes like Divination and Ancient Runes.

"It could be a lot worse, that's for sure" Ron commented, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ron please, that's disgusting" Hermione scolded lightly, wrinkling her nose.

Her friend swallowed quickly before smiling sheepishly at her.

"Old habits die hard I suppose" he said for an excuse with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Harry and Hermione simultaneously rolled their eyes; they were used to this sort of behavior by now. Hermione wasn't even sure why she had bothered to comment on his table manners, it wasn't as if the first 300 times she had told him not to talk with his mouth full had had much effect.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "do either of you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"

"I thought Snape was taking it again, and Slughorn was doing potions," Harry said, referring to the arrangements that had been used last year.

"After all, it was the first year where the DADA teacher wasn't killed off or something, unfortunately" Ron said, adding the last part quietly.

Hermione shook her head, looking up at the staff table,

"I don't think so. I think Snape took his position back and Slughorn just didn't come to Hogwarts this year."

Her eyes scanned across the table before they rested on a new face, "that must be her" she said, keeping her gaze on the new teacher.

It seemed to be a woman of about 30, maybe 35 years old. She had a soft face and light hair. Not intimidating in the least.

"I think we may have lucked out this year" Harry said, following Hermione's gaze and tilting his head slightly as he examined their teacher.

oOoOoOo

For their first day of classes, they spent their time together. They had Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, double Potions with the Slytherins and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They had been right about the woman being their new teacher. Her name was Professor Blackburn, and she seemed nice enough, at least for now. It would a bit more time for them to be sure, but she hadn't threatened them or anything, so that was always a good start.

They now sat in the common room in front of the roaring fire, each seated in their usual chairs that they pushed together so they could talk.

Hermione sat with her feet curled beneath her, staring blankly in to the flames, her mind filled with everything that had happened their first day back.

"Maybe she's like…a spy or something" Ron thought out loud. Ever since their DADA class, he had been trying hard to think of evil flaws about Professor Blackburn.

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe for once in our life we might actually have a Defense teacher who doesn't want us all dead?" Hermione asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, actually it is. I refuse to believe that someone as nice as her would actually take up a cursed teaching position. There _must _be something wrong with her." Ron said determinedly.

"Yeah, well don't come crying to us when you find out that she actually is a perfectly nice person and that you've been wrong this entire time" Harry told him, raising one of his eyebrows.

Ron slumped back in his chair, "we'll see Potter, we'll see".

Hermione shook her head as she let out a small laugh. She stood up from her seat and stretched.

"I think I'm going to head over to the library for a bit." The two boys opened their mouths, but she stopped them, "I know, I know. We don't really have any homework or anything, but you know me. I won't be long though, I'll be back in a bit" she told them as she walked towards the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron simply shrugged, having accepted a long time ago that Hermione was a book worm and there was nothing they could do about it.

Once she reached the library, she immediately went to find a book of advanced spells. She had already read through her Book of Spells: Grade 7, and had found that most of them had worked for her. She needed tougher stuff to keep her busy.

She found a suitable book titled "Spells for the Brilliant Minds" and settled herself at one of the more secluded tables.

She thumbed through the pages carefully before stopping at a page that caught her eye, titled Time Travel.

Hermione tilted her head as she read through the instructions. It seemed easy enough, and if she could do it right, she could make it so she only went back a few minutes or so, just to see if it worked.

She pulled out her wand and did the correct movements before muttering the spell,

"_Tempusiria_" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly she felt as if she were caught in a strong wind. Her hair blew all around her and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open without them stinging immensely from the powerful wind.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was quite confused.

For one, she wasn't even in the library anymore. She found herself standing in one of the hallways, one that she noticed headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

And for the other, people walked past her in the halls like usual, the only problem was, she didn't recognize a single face.

Sure she didn't know the name of every student in the school, Merlin no, there were hundreds. But she could at least recognize most of their faces. And it was a sure thing that she couldn't tell who any of these people were.

"There's no way we can loose the match next week, not with James as the seeker, everyone knows that. Even the Ravenclaws. You can tell their worried" Hermione heard a girl say as she passed by.

"Excuse me" Hermione said to the girl and her friends, they stopped and turned to look at her, each with a warm smile. She noticed the Gryffindor patches on their robes and became utterly confused. This James wasn't the seeker of the Gryffindor team, Harry was.

"Did you say that the seeker's name was James?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Well yeah, of course. James Potter, he's the best seeker the Gryffindor team's ever seen. Hell, he's the best seeker any team has ever seen"

Hermione couldn't help but stumble a few steps back. _James _Potter_? As in Harry's father? That can't be true, it just can't be. Unless…_

"I'm sorry, this is going to seem like a really strange question, but I need you to answer" she started. The girls gave her a strange look, but agreed.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"1976" the girl answered.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. _1976? Oh no…_

She thanked the girls, who walked away giggling. Hermione mentally kicked herself.

She can't believe she had been so stupid. Of course, she had messed up the spell. When she had simply meant to go back a few minutes, she had gone back quite a few years.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples. This was just great.

And of course, without the book in front of her, there was no way she would be able to recreate the intricate wand movements.

Her only option at the moment was to go talk to Dumbledore. With any luck, he'd understand and be able to help her.

oOoOoOo

A/N: First chapter, yay! I've been reading a lot of Hermione in the MWPP era fics, and I was interested to write me own, so reviews are always highly appreciated. Please, please no flaming, no one likes flames. But constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Reviews!!!**

Disclaimer: I only own any unrecognizable characters and the plot to this fan fiction. Everything else belongs to Miss JK Rowling, unless stated otherwise.


	2. The Introductions

_Her only option at the moment was to go talk to Dumbledore. With any luck, he'd understand and be able to help her._

Hermione trekked through the school, trying to avoid looking at anyone. It was just creepy seeing so many unfamiliar faces in a place where she should really recognize most of them.

But the worst part was that she also seeing people that she _did _recognize, except they were about 20 years younger than how she knew them. She could have sworn that as she turned a corner she saw someone who looked like a teenage version of Nymphadora Tonks, the Order member. The electric blue hair was a dead give away.

As she reached the entrance to the headmaster's office, she felt a lump form in her throat when she saw the gargoyle guarding the passage and realized that she didn't have the password to get in.

"Um…lemon drop?"

Nothing.

"Licorice snap?"

Nothing.

"Chocolate bar?"

Nothing.

"Goddammit you open this door right now! It's an emergency!" Hermione shrieked at the gargoyle, loosing her temper. She was over a decade into the past and she really didn't feel like playing stupid games with a statue.

The guard sprang to life and instantly stepped away, revealing the stairs that led up the Dumbledore's office. Hermione smiled graciously at the statue as she proceeded to the stairs.

"Thank you very much" she said, feeling pleased with herself. Apparently, it didn't matter what time period she was in, people and statues alike were in no place to test her.

She half ran up the stairs to the door that led to the headmaster's office. Feeling rather out of sorts she simply let herself into the room without bothering to knock.

"Ah, may I help you?" a voice asked from behind the desk on the far end of the room.

Hermione had to smile to herself. The headmaster always seemed to keep a level head, even when a girl he didn't know burst in to his office, uninvited.

"Sir, I really need your help" she said frantically.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I recognize you. And although I am old, I have always known who all of my students are" Dumbledore stated, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at her.

"Oh yes, of course. I would have been surprised if you did know me. Sir, my name is Hermione Granger"

"And how is it, Miss Granger, that I do not know who you are? You are obviously a student here, a Gryffindor no less, yet I have never seen you" he asked, observing her school robes.

"Well you see professor, I am a student, but I'm from the future. You see, I was being quite foolish and decided to try a time travel spell. But instead of going back a few minutes like I had planed, I went back several years. And the worst part is I don't remember the spell that took me here, except that it had something like "tempusira" or something in it." she explained as she wrung her hands, not wanting to look the headmaster in the eyes.

Dumbledore looked at her with a thoughtful face, and after a few moments, he nodded.

"I see. This is quite a pickle you have gotten yourself into." He expressed to her. She nodded in agreement.

"But professor, will I be able to get home?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The situation you have gotten yourself into is sticky, very sticky indeed. I've never heard of the spell which you speak, which leads me to believe that the founder of the spell, has not yet found it. I also believe that anyone in this time, or before it for that matter, has been able to come up with a spell like the one you used," Dumbledore told her. Hermione gulped, she knew where this was leading.

"It looks like you are stuck her Miss Granger, temporarily at least. I suppose you will need to stay here and be a student until we are able to find a way for you to get back home" he offered, a slightly sympathetic look in his eyes. Hermione sighed, before nodding. He was right, that was the only thing they could do for now.

"I will get you any necessary supplies for your stay and a timetable as well. Seeing as you are already in Gryffindor, it would seem odd for me to put you anywhere else. The password is 'Norwegian Ridgeback'" Hermione chuckled slightly, remembering the ridgeback Norbert, that she, Harry and Ron had witnessed Hagrid hatch during their first year.

"Thank you so much professor. I really appreciate this" she said softly as she turned around and left the office.

When she reached the hallways, she felt everything hit her. Here she was, 1976, 3 years before she was even supposed to be born! She would have to spend god knows how long here, without Harry and Ron, or Ginny or any of her other friends.

This was not going to be easy.

Hermione walked to the common room absentmindedly, thinking the whole way there about what she was going to do, what her friends would think when they realized the was just…gone. Or maybe because she was back in time, time would never keep going…or…

She groaned in frustration.

It her head to think about the complicated issue that was time, and her head was in enough pain as it was.

By the time Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, which guarded the Gryffindor common room, her head was absolutely throbbing.

"Norwegian Ridgeback" she said, rubbing her temples.

The lady looked at her confused "How is it that I don't know who you are? There aren't many 7th year girls in Gryffindor, and I was sure I knew all of them"

"Oh, well I'm new here" Hermione explained simply, not in the mood for conversation.

The lady seemed to catch on to this and swung open, revealing the familiar, yet unfamiliar Gryffindor common room.

She ventured in, her eyes closed and her fingers roughly massaging her temples. She knew the room well enough to find herself a comfy chair by the fireplace without having to lift her head or open her eyes. It was about lunch time, so everyone would be gone, giving her a chance to think.

This was not right, not right at all, and oh so frustrating. This wasn't supposed to happen, especially not during her last year, she was supposed to be back in at Hogwarts, with Harry and Ron.

She growled slightly in frustration.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione yelped in surprise and shot up about a mile at the sound of another voice in the room. Her eyes snapped open to see 4 young men, most definitely 7th years, all staring at her intently. It was obvious that they were skipping the meal, and Hermione had accidentally sat herself right in the middle of their conversation.

But what surprised Hermione most was the boy who was most directly in front of her. He looked like an exact twin to Harry. If she hadn't known what time period she was in, and hadn't realized that his eyes were a deep blue instead of emerald green, she would have almost cried out and hugged him tightly.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Hermione asked shrilly, getting over the shock of seeing the Harry clone, and went back to being angry at them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but you do look kind of disheveled and distressed, and well, you were just sitting there and I couldn't help myself" the boy explained with a laugh.

"I'm James by the way, James Potter, how is it that I don't know you?" he stuck out his hand.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. _No way. That's…that's Harry's dad!_ She thought to herself as she observed him closely. It actually made sense, seeing as they looked so much like each other"

"I'm, uh new here. Hermione Granger" she met his hand and shook it lightly, "pleasure". She found it hard to tear her gaze a way from James. Harry had never gotten a chance to meet his parents, and here she was, shaking hands with his father, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

James blushed ever so slightly under her intense gaze. Hermione took notice and giggled slightly, which caused his blush to deepen.

_What the hell are you doing? That's Harry's dad! Remember? Harry Potter? Your best friend since you were 11! Knock it off!_

"Ahem"

Hermione looked away and looked at the other 3 boys.

"These are my friends. That's Sirius Black" James said, motioning to a boy with black shaggy hair. He didn't look too much different then he did in her time. Except of course, much handsomer.

"And that's Remus Lupin" the next person that James motioned to, Hermione couldn't help but smile at. She remembered how he had been during her third year, when he taught DADA. He had been rugged, worn down, and always looked tired. But his 17 year old form was completely refreshing. He looked radiant, and content, it made her heart swell, seeing him so happy.

Remus must have noticed how much she was smiling at him, because he gave a warm smile back, lifted her hand and kissed the back of it in a very gentlemanly way.

"Don't mind him, he's too chivalrous for his own good" Sirius said with a dismissive wave in reference to his friend.

"And finally, this is Peter Pettigrew"

Hermione's smile instantly faded. She felt her blood chill simply hearing the rat's _(no pun intended)_ name.

She turned slowly to face the pudgy little teenager that had caused one of his best friends so much pain. It was the fault of the person in front of her, that Harry Potter was orphaned at such a young age. It was him who had snitched to Voldemort where the Potter's had been hiding, and because of that, Harry's parents had died, and he had been cursed as "The Boy Who Lived", forced to be the one person who had to stop the darkest wizard of all time.

It took everything in her willpower not to jump on Pettigrew, and strangle him until she could watch the light fade from his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Hermione" Pettigrew said in his squeaky voice. He, following James' suite, placed his hand out.

Hermione looked at his hand as if it would be the death of her. She couldn't refuse without looking suspicious, so she slowly reached out her hand, until it was grasped by Pettigrew.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as he smiled at her in the most unnerving way, shaking her hand slightly.

He didn't release instantly, so Hermione had to yank her hand out of his grip, and then subtly wiped it on the back of her robes, as if that would somehow makeup for the fact that she had just given a friendly gesture to a future murderer and servant of Voldemort.

Remus noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit of a misfit, I'll admit to that, and a bit strange, but he's harmless" he whispered quietly to her.

Hermione wished that she could believe him.

She would be stuck here for awhile, and she would just going to have to somehow learn to live with the fact that she would be going to classes with the person who had made Harry Potter's life a living hell.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I know that that chapter was a little slow, but things will pick up, I promise. I just had to introduce everyone and how Hermione felt about them. And I appreciate your suggestion Tami. I'll do my very best to make it different. I know exactly how you feel. I'm hoping to mix things up by keeping Peter Pettigrew in, everyone seems to cut him out in the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own any unrecognizable characters and the plot to the fan fiction. Everything else belongs to Miss JK Rowling, unless stated otherwise.


	3. The Warning

_She would be stuck here for awhile, and she would just going to have to somehow learn to live with the fact that she would be going to classes with the person who had made Harry Potter's life a living hell._

Hermione sat with the boys in the common room, her appetite having completely left after meeting them all.

This was just crazy, completely absurd! In reality James was dead, Sirius was on the run, Peter was a murderer, and Remus…well she actually wasn't sure what was going on with him. But it was absolutely impossible to think that they were sitting, all talking merrily, having no knowledge at all as to what would happen as they grew older.

Sure it was nice to know that after being here for not even an hour, that she had already been accepted by a group of people her own age, and very nice ones at that. But that did not make up for the fact that she knew all of these things about each of them, and wasn't able to do a thing about it!

Hermione wished nothing more than to just be able to take each of them and warn them about everything! About Voldemort, about Harry, about Pettigrew, their futures, what would become of them, and anything that she could do to stop the heart wrenching events of the future from happening.

She would give anything to help the two members of Harry's family before her, before it was too late and their fates were sealed by the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Hermione?" Remus asked warily out of the blue.

She turned to face him, almost having forgotten that there were others in the room while she ranted and raved in her mind.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look rather peakish" he pointed out to her.

"Oh, am I really? I'm fine, I promise" Hermione assured him.

_Liar._

Remus observed her carefully. He didn't believe her and she knew it. She had never been a very good liar. Harry and Ron had taken to pointing that out quite often.

Before he had a chance to question her further, there was a soft _pop _in the middle of the room, and a house elf appeared, carrying an envelope.

"Is Miss Herm…Hermy…Her-mee-one…Her-my-own…" the elf shook her head in frustration "is Miss Granger here?" the elf asked, struggling with her name as she read it off of the envelope.

James and Sirius snickered and Hermione shot them a glare.

"That would be me"

"Professor Dumbledore has asked Twinker to present Miss Granger with her timetable and a letter from the headmaster" the elf said, handing Hermione the envelope.

"Thank you very much"

Hermione had to hold back from asking Twinker questions about her welfare and payment, and was relieved when she disappeared.

She took out the letter first, ignoring the gazes of the four boys before her.

_Miss Granger,_

_After thought, I considered that only a student who was exceptionally bright would take the time to try her luck with advanced spells. Your timetable is enclosed with this letter, and I am without a doubt that you will prove to be an excellent student during your stay here. I believe that most, if not all, of your classes will have Mister Lupin in them, whom I'm sure you've met by now. I am sure that he would be pleasured to show you around, and help you with anything you need._

_Please do not hesitate to ask any questions. I have told all of the professors of your situation, and they have promised to keep it secret._

_Although I must warn you Hermione. If word of your future knowledge leaks out, there will most certainly be people who would be beyond willing to find out what becomes of them. I suggest keeping your reasons for being here to yourself. No one is to know where you really come from. _

_Be careful. And keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

Hermione gulped lightly as she folded the letter carefully, placing it back in the envelope to stop the 4 pairs of eyes from seeing what the headmaster had written.

All she had wanted to do was go to her ancient runes class and live out her 7th year as peacefully as possible while helping her best friend to defeat the darkest wizard of all time.

And where was she now? 1976, having to keep her life a secret while she tried to pretend that everything is how it was supposed to be.

"This is just fantastic. 1976…just my luck" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, looking up at her.

"Um…"

James cut off the awkward moment by snatching Hermione's time table and examined it carefully.

"Well, I knew that one day we would finally find the female version of you Moony" he announced, letting out a chuckle.

Remus and Hermione both looked over at him,

"What is that supposed to mean?" they asked simultaneously, Hermione looking worried.

Sirius took the paper from James and looked it over, also letting a laugh escape him. He turned it so Remus could get a look at it,

"This girl has got to have at least as many, if not more, classes that you do!"

Remus scowled deeply while blushing lightly at the same time,

"Just because you three idiots have brains the size of a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean doesn't mean the rest of us do." he retorted.

He glanced over Hermione's schedule before turning towards her,

"Looks like you've got all of your classes with me. Most of them have those morons in them as well, but there are a few hours of solitude when they run off to do level 1 lessons"

Hermione laughed lightly, while Peter, Sirius and James scowled at their fourth.

"We'll help you around the school, make sure you don't get mixed in with the wrong crowd" Remus said.

Hermione knew her way around perfectly fine and had a pretty good idea of who she would want to avoid, but they didn't know that and she had to keep up pretences.

"Alright, classes are going to start up again in a few minutes, we have Transfiguration."

"But before we go, we want to warn you of one thing…" James started.

"Stay away from Slytherins at all cost" Sirius warned.

"They're the ones in green" Peter added in helpfully.

"Some of them are ok, but about 97 percent of them are slimy little bastards who like to pick on the younger students and make fun of anyone who is a muggle born. Are you?"

"Er…yes"

"Alright. Well, don't let any of them hear you say that. You may be stunning, but that doesn't mean they won't taunt you any less. That actually probably means they'll taunt you more" James admitted.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about me, there were the same type of people back…where I'm from. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

They looked at her unsure.

"I snuck out at night countless times, created a secret society against the wishes of our teachers, broke in to our potions master's storage, and then there was the time I punched a kid in my 3rd year" she offered, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I'll be ok"

The four boys shared looks and smiled,

"I think you're going to fit in just fine around here"

-+-

A/N: Ok, that sucked, I know I'm really sorry. I'm a little lost for thought right now…my muse is taking a vacation. I'll try to pick things up in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to die. Sorry for this chapter, and if you did like it, well then maybe I'm not in such a slump as I thought. Please review, unless you're just going to agree that this chapter was absolute crap, then I'd rather you didn't. But _constructive _criticism is fine.

**A/N (7/6/07) – I want to thank one of my reviewers who pointed out my errors in my dates, I've changed them, so **_**hopefully **_**everything is more correct. If you see anything that isn't correct, please let me know.**

Disclaimer: I only own any unrecognizable characters and the plot to this fan fiction. Everything else belongs to Miss JK Rowling, unless stated otherwise.


	4. Authors Note

**Important Author's Note: **Ok, first off, sorry for those who thought this was a new chapter. It's not.

This is me making an announcement and an apology at the same time.

One of my reviewers pointed out to me that my first chapter was incredibly similar to that written by The-Dark-Side-of-Eden, and after going back and reading my chapter, and then reading their chapter, they were right. It was ridiculous how similar they were, and I felt terrible.

The story which I unconsciously pretty much ripped off from was really good, and I felt awful. So to, hopefully, at least somewhat make up for my slip up, I went back and rewrote the first two chapters (I actually think these are better anyway), to make them less similar.

I apologize to The-Dark-Side-of-Eden, I had no intention to copy your chapter and I hope that this somewhat makes up for it.

Now, go back and reread my story and leave new reviews!

Thanks,

HalfBloodPrincess221


End file.
